


The Double Life of Jimmy Kent

by wenchofthewest



Category: Downton Abbey, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, First Time, Fist Fight, Increasing Intimacy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, New Relationship, Oral Sex, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenchofthewest/pseuds/wenchofthewest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas kisses Jimmy.  Jimmy likes it.  Alfred sees it.  </p><p>Jimmy still has ambitions to move up in Downton service, but he's competing against Alfred, who knows what he saw Thomas and Jimmy doing that night, regardless of what they tell him.  To protect himself, Jimmy takes extreme measures to ensure he maintains his "cover" as a proper ladies' man, including courting Ivy.  O'Brien, however, is determined to ruin both him and Thomas--anything to help her nephew Alfred move up at Downton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is how I wish DA had handled The Kiss. It's a true WIP, and I will try my best to update at least once a week. Please do comment/provide feedback, as I write my stories with no objective beta/vetting before I post, and your thoughts are incredibly helpful.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read!

Had it really just happened an hour ago?

Had they truly shared that kiss...?

Jimmy had awakened during the night to find Thomas' soft, red lips pressed to his, moving in the most wonderful way, suckling his upper lip, lower lip, both together, and then slipping his tongue between them. There'd been the scent of his cologne, his clean skin after an evening wash, and his breath, minty from tooth powder.

Earlier that night in the servants' hall, Thomas had suggested that Jimmy might get lonely, having no family. Jimmy didn't like to dwell on being alone, it was just something he _did_. It was what he knew, what he was used to, how it'd been since his parents had passed. It protected him like a shell. Stay alone, look out for only yourself, and don't get close to anyone. Then other people can't hurt your feelings, disappoint you, or _destroy_ you if they die. Jimmy contra mundi. It'd been his creed, and he'd lived by it for years.

Then Thomas had slipped in like a thief in the night: into Jimmy's room, his dreams, his loneliness.

Kind, patient, helpful Thomas, who was always ready with a smile and reassuring arm or shoulder touch. The warm glances across the dining table, making Jimmy feel welcome in this new place. His interest in the things Jimmy enjoyed, like card tricks and piano playing.

Intriguing, conflicted Thomas, vacillating between the formal and the familiar. Teaching Jimmy how to wind clocks and explaining in a soft, almost intimate voice about his clockmaker father. Then suddenly removing both hands in a graceful, sweeping motion to allow Jimmy to move away, and closing the clock face, ever the formal under-butler.

Sensitive Thomas, who'd grieved so for Lady Sybil, his pain palpable at the breakfast table. The trembling hand that Jimmy had so wanted to touch, reassuring its owner that he, too, _understood_ loss.

Striking Thomas, with his black hair, blood-red lips, and piercing blue-gray eyes. When the light would hit his pale, fine skin, he almost seemed to glow, as if that cool, marble exterior were lit from within. A few times, the effect had literally taken Jimmy's breath away.

Thomas had said Jimmy was a wonderful person. Nobody'd ever told him that before. They said he was handsome, charming, talented. But not a wonderful person.

Jimmy hadn't protested the kiss. On the contrary, he responded, parting his lips, and reaching out to caress Thomas' cheek. Then moving his hand around to the slick, black hair, drawing him in for a deeper kiss, their tongues commingling. His reactions were automatic, reflex-driven by something deep inside that, until that moment, he hadn't even known existed.

Then Alfred had come barging in, and the excuses began: Jimmy had a nightmare and was yelling and thrashing about, totally disoriented by his dream. Thomas wanted to wake him carefully, so as not to disturb the entire floor, nor get hit by his flailing limbs.

When Alfred had opened the door, he brought the light with him, illuminating the two men as if they were on a stage. They immediately parted, Thomas jumping to his feet and Jimmy sitting up in bed, supported by his elbows.

"I apologize for disturbin' yer sleep, Mr. Barrow," Jimmy concluded after he and Thomas had told their tale. "I hope my yellin' weren't too loud."

"That's quite all right, Jimmy," Thomas replied smoothly. "We can't help what we dream...." His eyes met Jimmy's at these words. "Let's all get back to sleep now."

Thomas glanced coolly at Alfred and then left the room.

Alfred remained standing, staring at Jimmy.

"What are _you_ lookin' at?" Jimmy asked.

"You tell me," Alfred replied.

"What do ya mean?"

"I _know_ what I saw."

"Ya _saw_ me havin' a bad dream," Jimmy said. "Now, I'm goin' back to sleep."

"You and Mr. Barrow were _kissin_ ', Jimmy," Alfred said. "You were holdin' him and kissin', I _saw_ it."

"Yer daft," Jimmy said dismissively. "Shaddup, n' go to bed, ya big ninny." He tried to sound calm, but inside he was a nervous wreck. Jimmy lay back down, turned away from Alfred, and pulled the blanket up under his chin. He closed his eyes but felt Alfred still watching him. His heart pounded in his chest like a bass drum, and he knew he'd be getting very little sleep that night....

 

So here it was, nearly an hour later, and Jimmy was still awake, replaying the night's events over and over in his head. Alfred had finally gone to bed and was snoring loudly across the room.

Jimmy could still smell the cologne and taste the mint....

It _had_ indeed happened.

Mr. Barrow had _kissed_ him....

And Jimmy had _kissed him back._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Alfred continued to watch Jimmy and Thomas at breakfast. His eyes moved from one face to the other, and back. He did this between bites of egg, toast, sausage, and sips of tea.

Both Thomas and Jimmy ignored him. Nothing was supposed to have happened last night except a bad dream, so why even think about Alfred? When Alfred's eyes met his while passing food, Jimmy would simply quirk his eyebrows as if to say, "What's _your_ problem?" Alfred would just stare and not smile.

Inside, both Thomas and Jimmy were excited and anxious about the previous night's encounter and what it meant for them, but they dared not show it. Not with Alfred waiting for anything--even a little slip--to prove he was right. They had to pretend there was nothing special or extraordinary about that morning, even though there most definitely _was_.

"Alfred, what's going on with you?" Anna asked after observing Alfred's solemn glances. "You look as if the weight of the world's on your shoulders."

"Nothin", Anna," said Alfred. "Just got in late last night from the picture, that's all." He wiped his mouth; glanced once more at Jimmy, then Thomas; and left the table.

@@@

Thomas and Jimmy finally got a chance to be alone later that afternoon. They met upstairs in one of the guest rooms and stood staring at each other in silence for several moments.

Thomas slowly moved towards Jimmy. " _So_ much between us," he said in almost a whisper, so as not to be overheard. He caressed Jimmy's face with his ungloved hand and gazed at him. "I _knew_ you felt it, too...."

Jimmy took Thomas' hand in his own.

"I won't deny I'm very drawn to ya, Mr. Barrow," he began in a similar voice. "I've truly felt nothin' like it, not fer a woman or anyone. I, I'd _like_ fer there t'be _more_ , but I'm fearful o' the law n' losin' m'job. I don't have yer work experience. I _can't_ lose this job, Mr. Barrow."

"Jimmy, I've no desire to lose my position or go to prison, either," said Thomas. "And I _certainly_ don't want to cause you trouble. But we _can_ be careful and take things slowly...if you wish...."

"I do...so... _want_...to be...with you, Mr. Barrow."

"You can call me 'Thomas' when we're alone."

Jimmy rocked nervously on his feet. He glanced around the room, his eyes finally settling back on Thomas.

"I, I, want to kiss you again, Mr. Bar--, _Thomas_ ," he whispered. They both grinned at the slip.

Jimmy stepped closer and rested his other hand on Thomas' chest. He glanced up at his face. Jimmy's eyes were guarded, but he couldn't hide his excitement, and his mouth twitched in anticipation.

Thomas let go of Jimmy's hand and carefully slid his arms around his waist loosely, not wanting to come on too strong.

Jimmy tentatively brought his plush lips to Thomas' soft, red ones and closed his eyes.

The kiss started off chaste, but grew more fervent as it progressed. Jimmy became bolder and moved more forcefully, jamming his tongue into Thomas' mouth and pushing up against his body. Jimmy's arms slid around Thomas, his fingers gripping the other man's back, and Thomas tightened his hold on Jimmy.

That second kiss was even better than the first.

Jimmy felt tingly and warm, a rush of euphoria, of _passion_. He felt himself breaking into a sweat, and his pulse was racing. It'd _never_ been like this with _any_ of the women he'd kissed. Not even _close_.

"Thomas," he murmured between kisses. He stroked the other man's cheek in wonder. "Thomas...." He could feel himself growing hard. He so desperately wanted _more_. His body wanted it, and his heart and mind as well....

There was a noise out in the hall, and Jimmy suddenly let go of Thomas and jumped back like a jackrabbit, his eyes huge, his mouth slack, a look of panic on his face.

Thomas put out his hands. "It's all right, Jimmy," he whispered soothingly. "It's only the maid taking fresh linens down the hall. This is a guest room, fresh linens only after guests, and I locked the door, remember?"

Jimmy sighed. He laughed with nervous relief. "I'd best get back to work before I have a bloody heart attack." He was only half joking. Jimmy went to the door, unlocked it, and slowly opened it just a bit. Finding the hall empty, he shot Thomas a curly grin that made his heart melt and slipped out.

Thomas was beside himself with joy. It wasn't going to be easy, though. Jimmy was skittish, and being attracted to a _man_ was new to him. But as long as Jimmy shared his feelings, Thomas was willing to do _whatever it took_ to get him comfortable being _his_.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah O'Brien was upstairs unpacking Lady Grantham's summer clothes and laying them out on the bed. She'd already carefully cleaned, brushed, wrapped, and bagged Her Ladyship's winter and spring things, ensuring the wools were free of any moth eggs that would hatch and feed over the summer and fall.

She'd sorted things by type, then by occasion, and finally by color: dresses, skirts, blouses, sweaters, scarves, hats, purses, shoes. The shoes would all be picked up and taken down to the Boot Room later for polishing.

Sarah had been working all morning, and as she stood back surveying the results, only one conclusion came to mind, as had been the case over and over all morning:

_Sarah O'Brien had fucked up._

Royally.

Not with her _sorting_ , but with her _plan_....

She'd only herself to blame, and she knew it. She'd all but physically pushed the two men into each other's arms.

How was she to know Jimmy actually _did_ like Thomas "that way"??? Who'd have thought it? The way he flirted with Ivy and strutted around like a cockerel, she'd had him pegged as a proper little ladies' man from the start. So did everyone else.

Jimmy certainly didn't _seem_ comfortable around Thomas, what with the looks and fidgeting. How was she to know his unease was because he _liked_ the man???

What she knew now was that she needed to make things _right_ for Alfred, her beloved nephew. Thomas was _still_ due his payback for spreading that rumor about her leaving and sabotaging Alfred's attempt to clean Matthew Crawley's dinner jacket. He would also no doubt be mentoring his new boyfriend, giving Jimmy him a huge advantage over Alfred when it came to promotions.

Oh, if only the problem of Her Ladyship's Soap didn't exist! She'd have pushed Alfred to report Thomas and Jimmy that very morning, and it would've been _over_ and done with by now.

Once again, she'd have to be patient and bide her time, waiting for the next good opportunity for revenge. She'd found that one _always_ presented itself, sooner or later, if one just _watched_ for it....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set-up complete.
> 
> Here we go....

Thomas and Jimmy decided to spend their day off walking in the countryside and having a picnic lunch. Jimmy's paranoia required them to take a bus out of town and then trek several miles into the remote reaches of York County.

"Do ya think we're out far enough, Thomas?" Jimmy asked as they walked along a trail in the hills.

Thomas grinned and hoisted the sack containing their lunch onto his other shoulder. "If we were out any farther, Jimmy, we'd be in Scotland."

Jimmy shot Thomas a look. "I just don't want us to be found out. "I still want a future, ya know. A career."

"I can help you with that," said Thomas. "I can show you how to be a valet."

Jimmy stopped walking and stared at Thomas, excited by this prospect. "Would ya???"

Thomas grinned. "I just said I would."

Jimmy pushed Thomas back against a tree with both hands and kissed him ardently. Thomas put his arms around Jimmy as they kissed. There was nobody around for miles.

After they'd parted, Thomas chuckled. "If this is how you show gratitude, Jimmy, I'll be doing far _more_ for you."

They finally found the perfect spot to relax, under a tree, and Thomas set down the sack. They spread out a blanket in the tall grass, which surrounded them on all sides, protecting them from view. The scent of the grass mixed with that of moist earth and sun-baked wildflowers. Little flying things caught the light. The only sounds were the breeze, the rustling of leaves, and the rush of a nearby creek.

After they'd finished lunch, Thomas stretched out on the blanket. Jimmy lay across his chest at an angle, stroking his hair, kissing his mouth and neck, and caressing his face. Jimmy was _exploring_ him, and Thomas was enjoying every second of it. Thomas reached out and ran both hands through Jimmy's hair. He pulled him down for a deep, wet kiss. Afterwards, Jimmy drew back and looked at Thomas quizzically.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"How old were ya when ya realized ya were...that sort?" said Jimmy.

"Knew I was different around nine and fancied my first bloke at thirteen, a boy at school. Nothing ever came of it."

"Why d'ya think it took _me_ so long?"

"That happens sometimes," said Thomas. "Some blokes don't realize it till they're married with families. Or they know deep inside and don't want to accept it. It's a hard thing, being different, 'specially with the laws and all."

"Or maybe they just haven't met someone they _truly_ fancy, so they don't know the difference," said Jimmy, grinning.

Thomas smiled. "That, too."

"How many blokes 'ya been with?"

Thomas chuckled. "You don't beat around it, do you?"

"Ya don't like tha'?" Jimmy asked.

"Actually I _do_."

"So? How many?"

Thomas sighed. "By 'been with,' are we talking encounters in a bed or an alley?"

"Both."

Thomas thought a moment. "'Bout a dozen."

"Ya care fer any of 'em?"

"Two."

"Wha' happened with 'em?" Jimmy asked.

"One betrayed me, and the other died."

Jimmy's face clouded and he went silent. Thomas tried to get a read on him but couldn't.

"My turn," Thomas said quickly. "How many women have you been with?"

Jimmy perked up. "Four."

"Did you like it?"

Jimmy flashed his curly grin. "Obviously not if I'm here with you."

Thomas laughed.

Jimmy continued to stare inquisitively.

"Another question...?" Thomas asked.

Jimmy hesitated a moment, then said, "Will ya... _touch_ me, Thomas?"

Thomas met Jimmy's gaze and slowly moved his hand down to Jimmy's prick. He rubbed it gently through his pants. "Like this...?" Thomas asked softly.

Jimmy nodded. "Um, ya can...undo the pants," he added, chuckling nervously. "If ya wouldn't mind...."

"I wouldn't," Thomas said, grinning. He deftly undid Jimmy's pants, slipped his hand into his underwear, and freed Jimmy's erection. Thomas closed his eyes and moaned. "Ah, Jimmy, you feel _so_ _good_."

Thomas began stroking Jimmy, and Jimmy sighed and rolled onto his back. Thomas turned onto his side to get a better grip on Jimmy and continued to stroke him. He rubbed his fingers over the head to pick up some pre-cum and used it to ease his motions. Jimmy gasped and reached out to draw Thomas into a kiss. He began moving his hips to Thomas' strokes and moaning into Thomas' mouth.

"Can I... _touch_ ya, too?" Jimmy breathed as he continued to rock.

Thomas looked amused through his arousal. "You _never_ have to ask that, love, the answer is always _yes_."

They both laughed, and Thomas undid his pants so Jimmy could slip in, retrieve his prick, and stroke it, too. Jimmy turned onto his side so they were facing each other. It took Jimmy a minute to get his rhythm right, and Thomas began stroking in sync with Jimmy as they continued to kiss.

"How, how...is it?" Jimmy murmured, his breath coming in gasps.

" _Christ_ , it's wonderful, Jimmy," Thomas said hoarsely. He kissed Jimmy. "Feels so bloody good."

Pleased, Jimmy grinned and began to quicken his strokes in response to Thomas' breathing. Thomas quickly grabbed a cloth out of the lunch sack, so they wouldn't come all over the blanket.

Jimmy began to climax first, shooting onto the cloth.

"Oh...god...Thomas...," he exclaimed in a shaky voice, and his face contorted in ecstasy as he moaned.

Thomas watched with great pleasure. How many times had he imagined Jimmy undone? He'd lost count, but here it was for real, and he wanted to remember this first time. Jimmy with his curls all wind blown, his clothes askew, his lips swollen from kissing, and his eyes slitted, as Thomas stroked him, and the cum flowed from his beautiful prick. Thomas wanted to burn this one into his memory.

Then Thomas came, also into the cloth, gasping and moaning, "Aaah, god, Jimmy...." Jimmy continued to stroke him until his shuddering stopped, and then they lay spent and limp in each other's arms.

Suddenly Jimmy tightened his arms around Thomas and began kissing him fervently. Thomas reciprocated, and they rolled around, off the blanket and into the grass, kissing madly. They did this for several minutes, ending up several feet away from where they started.

Jimmy paused to take a breath, and suddenly his slitted eyes flew open wide.

"Ants, Thomas! Ya got ants crawlin' all over ya!"

"Bloody hell--!!!"

Thomas stood up, and he and Jimmy began furiously slapping at the ants on Thomas' clothes and skin.

"Shite, they're biting me!" said Thomas.

"Wash 'em off in the water!"

Thomas ran down to the creek and began splashing water on his arms, legs, and clothes. Jimmy grabbed the cum rag and followed him.

Jimmy dunked the rag in the creek and began swatting at the ants on Thomas. The rag made a whacking noise as it hit, soaking Thomas in the process.

Jimmy started laughing hysterically. He laughed so hard, he could hardly breathe.

"It's not funny, Jimmy!" Thomas yelled, but he was grinning.

"I know it's not, I'm, I'm sorry, love, I, I can't help it, Hahahahahahaha!"

Thomas grabbed Jimmy and wrestled him down into the creek, soaking him, as well.

"Bloody _shite_ , Thomas!" Jimmy yelled. "It's feckin' _cold_!"

"You _think_ so, Jimmy?" Thomas said, holding Jimmy down in the water. "Such a _brilliant_ observation!"

Jimmy continued to laugh and struggle against Thomas. "Let m'go, ya barmy arse, ya've made yer point!"

Thomas helped Jimmy to his feet and looked around cautiously. He pulled Jimmy into his arms and leaned him back for a deep kiss.

When Jimmy was upright again, he closed his fly, straightened his wet clothes, and traipsed out of the water and back to the blanket. Jimmy shook off the blanket, folded it, and put it back into the sack.

Thomas finally returned from the creek soaking wet, but relatively ant free. Jimmy slapped a few more strays off of him with the rag, and they began the long walk back.

@@@

Several hours later, Thomas was lying on his bed face down while Jimmy applied calamine lotion to the bites on his back and arse.

Suddenly, there was a creak right outside the closed bedroom door. Jimmy stealthily moved to the door and threw it open.

It was Alfred. His face turned bright red, and he stammered. "I, I was just--"

Jimmy grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. "Ya want t'help?"

"I, I've got work t'do," Alfred said.

"Too bad," said Jimmy. "If ya listen at doors, this is wha' happens." He handed Alfred some cotton soaked with calamine lotion. "Start dabbing this on Mr. Barrow's bites."

Alfred saw Thomas' bare back and arse and looked horrified.

Jimmy gave him a shove. "Well, _do_ it, ya silly clown," he said.

Alfred joined Jimmy in dabbing the bites.

A few minutes later, Mr. Carson walked in. He looked appalled at the sight before him. " _What_ is going on here???"

"Mr. Barrow was attacked by ants, Mr. Carson," said Jimmy calmly. He continued to dab.

"I fell asleep on a nest, sir," said Thomas.

"The ants bit his back n' arse, sir," Jimmy explained.

"I can _see_ that, James," said Mr. Carson with a look of disgust. "Well, carry on...." He turned to leave, then paused. "And mind you, Mr. Barrow, take care where you fall asleep next time you are out in nature."

"I definitely will, sir."

Carson shook his head and quickly walked out.

Alfred seized that opportunity to drop the cotton and hurry after him. Jimmy closed the door.

"We're goin' t'have to keep n' eye on Alfred," he said quietly. "He's not about to let us be...."


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, His Lordship, Robert, took Thomas aside.

"I know you already have a lot on your plate as under-butler," Robert began, "but would it be too much being my valet while Bates and Anna are on holiday? It would just be for two weeks. I can talk to Carson about getting you help with your other duties."

"I'd certainly be glad to, Your Lordship," said Thomas, "but would you consider giving Jimmy a try instead? I've been training him as a valet these past few weeks, and he's quite good."

Robert considered this. "All right. We'll give James a try. I'll tell Carson what we've discussed, but I'm sure this will be fine."

"Thank you, Your Lordship. I know Jimmy will appreciate the opportunity to demonstrate his new skills."

Thomas found Jimmy and motioned for him to follow him upstairs. Jimmy obliged, and they entered Thomas' room. Thomas shut the door and flipped the hook latch.

Thomas turned to Jimmy and grinned. "Guess which footman is going to valet for His Lordship while Bates is on holiday for the next two weeks?"

Jimmy became very excited, " _Blimey_ , Thomas, really??? Me???"

"Yes, _really_ ," Thomas said, laughing, "and of course you, unless you'd rather let Alfred do it."

Jimmy snorted. "God only knows what His Lordship would look like after tha' gingerbread dressed 'im." He gave Thomas a hug and a kiss. " _Thank you_ , Thomas."

"Is that the best you can do?" Thomas said with mock indignation. "Where's my gratitude?"

Jimmy shoved Thomas down on the bed, straddled him, and pinned his arms to the pillow. Then he got right up in Thomas' face with that saucy, curly grin of his.

Jimmy's sky-blue eyes met Thomas' gray-blue ones. Thomas' red lips curved into a cool little smile. He was so composed on the outside, his countenance revealing nothing about what was going on inside his head.

The smell of his cologne, the sheen of his black hair....

Jimmy's heart was racing, and his stomach felt like he was on a fair ride, those swings that went round and round, up and down, as if you were flying.

The _effect_ this man had on him....

If he could bottle it, he'd be _rich_.

From the hardness he felt pressing up against him, Thomas shared his sentiments.

Jimmy put his mouth over Thomas' red lips, gently urging them apart with his tongue, and snaked his way deep into Thomas' mouth.

He began to slowly grind against Thomas' erection.

Thomas breathed a moan. Jimmy kissed him again and pulled back to once more, meet his gaze.

Thomas grinned. "Now, _that's_ more like it."

@@@

The next day, Alfred and Jimmy were in the kitchen with Ivy, who was chopping up vegetables for soup.

"Tha's quite an honor, bein' valet to his Lordship while Mr. Bates is gone," said Ivy. "Speaks well of ya, Jimmy."

Jimmy puffed up. "Mr. Barrow's been trainin' me, n' I've been practicin'," he said. "'It's not easy, ya know. Lots of things to remember to properly dress and undress a gentleman, pack him fer travel, n' all the other duties a valet has."

Ivy looked around the counter. "Blimey, if I didn't forget the parsley. I'll be right back, lads." She took a small basket and headed out to the kitchen garden in back.

"Too bad ya can't valet fer Mr. Barrow," Alfred said snidely. "You'd probably _enjoy_ undressin' him every night."

Jimmy's jaw twitched, but he didn't lose his temper. "Yer just _jealous_ , ya sorry scarecrow," he said arrogantly. "Ya just wish somebody would train _you_ to be somethin' besides village idiot."

"At least I like _girls_ ," said Alfred.

"I like 'em, too," Jimmy said, "but in _my_ case they actually like me _back_."

Soon, Ivy returned with the parsley, and she rinsed it in the sink.

Jimmy leaned back against the counter next to her and folded his arms. "Ivy, will ya go dancin' with me tomorrow night?"

Ivy looked over and smiled. "I'd love to, Jimmy."

Jimmy shot Alfred a triumphant look. "Ya see, a pretty girl like Ivy needs a _real_ man who can show her a good time, not some overgrown gingerbread boy."

Ivy laughed.

"Yer a smart girl, Ivy," Jimmy continued. "Placin' yer bet on a chap who has a _grand_ future instead of one with none 'tall."

Alfred turned red with humiliation and left the kitchen.

O'Brien passed him in the hall. "Alfred, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Jimmy's goin' to be valet for His Lordship while Mr. Bates is on holiday," Alfred said, "and tomorrow night he's taking Ivy dancin'. By the time he's done, there'll be _nothing_ left fer me here, Auntie. Nothin' 'tall."

O'Brien looked pensive.

Alfred continued. "I'd tell Mr. Carson about tha' kiss, but it'd be my word against theirs n' then I'd have _Mr. Barrow_ after me, too. I can't win."

"Take heart, Alfred," O'Brien said. "Everyone's luck changes sooner or later. _Everyone's_...."

@@@

To celebrate Jimmy's stint as a valet, Thomas got hold of some wine and told Jimmy to meet him down in back of the servant cottages after dinner.

"The Bateses are gone, and I have the key to the love nest," Thomas explained when Jimmy arrived. "Wipe your feet and don't _touch_ anything."

Thomas unlocked the back door, and they stepped inside. Thomas quietly closed the door and locked it.

Jimmy looked around. "Nice place," he muttered.

"A reward for a proper marriage," Thomas said wryly.

The two men slowly toured the dark cottage, staying clear of the windows. Jimmy looked longingly at the double bed.

"Tha' bed looks comfy n' _large_ ," he said.

"Unfortunately Anna has eyes like a hawk," said Thomas, "and she'll notice if that spread is off even an inch from how she left it. Best we stay on floor. Got a nice, thick rug here in hall."

Jimmy walked into the hallway and sat on the rug. It was indeed soft and thick.

Thomas lit a candle and set the holder on the wood floor. "No windows here in the hall, so nobody will see it from outside." He opened the wine. "Let's keep the bottle away from the rug."

"Good thinkin'," said Jimmy.

"First, congratulations on your first week as a valet," Thomas said. He took a swig of wine and passed the bottle to Jimmy, who also took a swig.

"Couldn't 'ave done it without ya, Thomas," Jimmy said. He lay down on the rug and licked his wine-stained lips, which then spread into a beguiling grin. "Come 'ere n' let me show ya how _grateful_ I am."

Thomas took another sip and set the bottle aside. He moved into Jimmy's arms, and they kissed and caressed for a long time. The candle suddenly flared and sputtered, dripping wax down the side. Thomas glanced over at it.

"Reminds me of when we tried the spirit board in the servants' hall one night," he commented.

"Did it work?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know," said Thomas. "Daisy tried to contact William, that young lad she was married to for a few hours. He died of injuries from the war. We got _something_ from him, but I think it was actually Mrs. Patmore."

"Did _you_ try to contact anyone, Thomas...?" Jimmy hesitated, as if he wasn't sure about continuing. "Maybe...that bloke you cared for? The one who...died...?"

Thomas sat up and reached for the wine. "No," he said slowly, "but it did cross my mind. Didn't want the others to know about him, though."

"I used to talk to m'parents after they died," Jimmy said softly. "Not usin' a spirit board or nothin', just before I'd go t'sleep. Made m'feel better.... _Don't_ tell anyone else tha', Thomas, _please_."

"Of _course_ not, Jimmy."

"Folks'll think I'm barmy, talkin' t'spirits."

"I don't think you're barmy at all," said Thomas, "if it made ya feel better. And who knows, maybe your folks heard you."

"Do ya think there's any spirit world, Thomas?" Jimmy asked. "Ya know, an afterlife?"

"Don't know, Jimmy. Do you?"

"I used to be so sure of it when I was a child, but not now. Not sure of much o' anythin' no more, 'cept maybe m'self, n' sometimes I ain't too sure o' tha'...." Jimmy took another drink of wine and passed the bottle back to Thomas. He stared wearily at the candle. Thomas watched him.

There was silence now as they passed the bottle back and fourth. A sadness seemed to have descended upon Jimmy like a sudden fog.

Thomas noted that Jimmy's moods could change in a heartbeat, and it all showed on his expressive face, especially in his eyes and the way he set those mobile lips of his. It reminded Thomas of fast-moving storm clouds, where it would be pouring rain one minute and sunny the next.

Thomas said softly. "I want to put my mouth on you, Jimmy."

Jimmy looked up and quirked his eyebrows. "Where? Oh, _right_ , surely...."

Thomas grinned in the candlelight. "Have you never had your prick sucked?"

"Er, uh, no...."

"Ah, well you're in for a treat tonight, love." Thomas put the bottle aside and gently pressed Jimmy back down on the rug.

Thomas undid Jimmy's pants and retrieved his prick. He began stroking and kissing Jimmy until he was hard. He put his hand at the base of Jimmy's prick, and, in one swoop, Thomas took him into his mouth like a pro and began swirling his tongue and moving his hand.

Jimmy snapped right out of his blue mood.

"Aaaaaah, Christ Almighty, Thomas, aaaah, ooooooh, that feels _sooooo_ bloody _goooood_ , aaaah, aaaah, Jesus, Mary, n' Joseph, aaaah...."

Jimmy began panting and moaning. He thought he'd go mad with pleasure. He'd never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life.

Thomas chuckled, which added yet another sensation to the mix, and Jimmy had to stifle a howl. He began rocking his hips, and Thomas adjusted his moves to accommodate this.

Jimmy reached down and ran his fingers through Thomas' hair. Thomas was a wizard, a god to Jimmy, who'd never in his life been so undone by sexual pleasure. So powerless was Jimmy under Thomas' skillful tongue, Thomas could've asked him to run through the halls of Downton starkers, and he'd have agreed to it.

When Jimmy came, he arched his back, trembled, and exploded into Thomas' mouth, moaning long and low. Thomas continued to work him until Jimmy had ridden out his climax. Then he removed his mouth from Jimmy's spent prick and drank some wine.

Jimmy just lay there panting and watching him, unable to move for several minutes. Thomas cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned as he sipped more wine.

Jimmy stared at him, his mouth slack with awe.

When Jimmy had recovered, he flipped onto his stomach. "I don't know if I can return the favor anywhere _near_ as well, but I'll do m'best."

Thomas lay back for Jimmy and undid his pants, freeing his erection. Jimmy crawled between his legs. He mimicked what he'd seen Thomas do, holding the base of Thomas' prick and taking it into his mouth, though he only managed half instead of the entire length.

Thomas moaned, and Jimmy looked surprised and pleased. He began licking and sucking with gusto, moving his mouth up and down on the prick. Thomas watched him, his eyes black with lustful pleasure, and he continued to moan.

"Good?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes," Thomas breathed. "And you're so _lovely_ to watch, too, Jimmy, with your sweet mouth on my prick."

Jimmy looked up from his task. "I _want_ to please ya, Thomas," he said intensely. "'It's so important to me, which is funny, as it _never_ was in m'past."

Jimmy took the prick back into his mouth and resumed sucking and swirling his tongue as if he were enjoying a popsicle.

" _Everything_ you do pleases me, Jimmy," said Thomas in a thick voice.

Jimmy grinned with a mouth full of prick, and Thomas thought he would come right then and there. He managed to hold off, however, as he wanted to give Jimmy fair warning, this being his first time and all.

"I'm going to come," Thomas moaned. Jimmy removed his mouth from Thomas' prick and stroked it by hand. Thomas came, the cum flowing over Jimmy's fingers as he continued to stroke. Jimmy looked pleased and aroused by the sight.

After Thomas had finished, Jimmy cleaned up the cum and then lay on top of Thomas. They kissed for awhile.

Thomas' eyes flickered with amusement. "It's a week of firsts for you, Jimmy," he declared. "I'm _so_ very proud."

Jimmy chuckled. "It were all yer fine mentorin', Mr. Barrow. So _kind_ of ya to take me under yer wing n' into yer bed."

"And more to come," said Thomas, "if you'll pardon the expression."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ivy was pretty, a good dancer, and Jimmy enjoyed her company well enough, but that was it. She didn't occupy his thoughts when they were apart. He didn't fantasize about performing intimate acts with her. The smell of her skin and hair didn't make him giddy. He hadn't studied every expression she made or every curve of her face and body. He wasn't curious to know her innermost thoughts and desires....

She was a nice girl, and that was it.

So the following night when Jimmy was dancing with Ivy at Grantham Arms, he'd _really_ rather have been dancing with Thomas. However, that would've caused a huge scandal and likely gotten him thrown in prison.

 _What a fecked up world this is_ , Jimmy concluded as they did the foxtrot.

"Now I know why ya spend so much time with Mr. Barrow," Ivy said, interrupting his thoughts. "It's because he's training ya to move up at Downton."

"Yes...," said Jimmy, "but he's also a good person, Ivy. I don't know why everyone dislikes him so."

"Well, he's not friendly, for one thing," said Ivy. "He doesn't seem to like bein' around anyone...except you."

"Some people are like tha' because other folks 'ave let 'em down n' they don't want more of it. They _can't take_ more of it."

Ivy considered this. "Hadn't thought about it tha' way, Jimmy. Are ya sayin' tha' Mr. Barrow's unfriendly because people 'ave hurt him?"

"I'm sayin' tha' if people are unkind t'ya or betray ya or leave ya fer whatever reason, ya might not be so eager to get close to _anyone_ again. Wouldn't ya be the same way if those things happened t'you?"

"I guess I might be," said Ivy. "Just t'protect m'self."

"Exactly."

Ivy looked at Jimmy. He was a strange one, but he was interesting, for sure. And a good dancer. And a gentleman. And of course, handsome.

The song had finished, and Jimmy escorted Ivy back to their table.

"Can I get ya somethin', Ivy? A pint or some lemonade?"

"A lemonade would be nice, thank ya."

Ivy watched Jimmy as he walked to the bar for their drinks, and she smiled.

@@@

The following night after dinner, O'Brien sat down with Jimmy as he was having a cup of tea. They were the only ones in the servants' hall.

"So, how's the cozy couple?" she asked.

"Me n' Ivy are fine," said Jimmy. "We went dancin' last night."

O'Brien laughed liked Jimmy was joking. "I meant you n' _Thomas_ , of course."

Jimmy was alarmed, but he tried to play it off. He chuckled. "I know Thomas has been spendin' hours trainin' me as a valet, but that _hardly_ makes us a couple. I think Ivy would agree."

O'Brien looked at Jimmy with feigned surprise. "Oh, dear, is it supposed to be a secret...?"

"Is _what_ supposed to be a secret?" Jimmy said, his throat going dry.

" _Everyone's_ talkin' about it, ya know," said O'Brien. "Alfred told me what he saw tha' night he walked in on you n' Thomas, n' we _all_ know what happens on those walks of yours." She smiled knowingly.

Jimmy felt a cold sickness spreading from the pit of his stomach. He sipped his tea. "I'm not sure what yer gettin' at, Miss O'Brien, but I don't like the sound of it 'tall."

O'Brien stared at Jimmy and spoke in a low, serious tone. "Tha' kind o' thing has a way of followin' a bloke as he moves up in his career and rearin' it's ugly head when he least expects it. I'd give some _serious_ thought to tha', if I were you."

With that she rose from the table and left Jimmy sitting there with his empty cup and sick stomach.

@@@

The conversation with O'Brien completely unnerved Jimmy and had him in a near panic. He got very little sleep that night, and the next day he avoided Thomas all morning and most of the afternoon.

Thomas finally cornered him upstairs. "Jimmy, what's wrong?" he asked, his face etched with concern. "Has something happened?"

Jimmy was so distraught that, at first, he couldn't meet Thomas' gaze. When he did, Thomas saw fear in his eyes. Also sadness, confusion, and _longing_.

"O'Brien says _everyone_ knows 'bout us, n' they're _talkin'_ ," Jimmy said.

"I haven't heard anything," said Thomas, "and likely I would've."

Jimmy took a deep breath. "Thomas, I, I _can't_ lose m'job. Maybe we should...avoid each other fer a while, just till things quiet down some."

"There's _no_ talk, Jimmy," Thomas said. "O'Brien is _lying._ "

"They _know_ what we do on our walks," Jimmy said. "O'Brien _knows_."

"O'Brien wouldn't tell anyone about us," said Thomas, "she wouldn't _dare_."

"Why not?"

"Because I know something that would _ruin_ her, and she _knows_ it. If it got back to me that she'd been talking, she knows I'd go straight to His Lordship and get her immediately _fired_."

Jimmy looked terribly confused and conflicted. "Just, just fer a _little_ awhile, Thomas, _please_...." Jimmy's eyes were pleading. He was a wreck.

Thomas felt his heart sink. "All right, Jimmy," he said quietly. "I'll leave you be...."

@@@

One night the following week, Jimmy and Ivy were walking home from Grantham Arms, when they passed a bench.

"Let's sit for awhile, Jimmy," Ivy said, drawing Jimmy by the hand down next to her on the bench. She sat very close to him and laced her arm through his.

Jimmy looked at her, and she smiled her pretty smile. _She wants a kiss_ , he thought.

Her face was very close to his now, but after kissing Thomas, _nobody_ else would ever do, especially a _girl_....

"Don't ya want t'kiss me, Jimmy?" Ivy said softly. "Don't ya think I'm pretty?"

"I think yer _very_ pretty, Ivy," Jimmy said truthfully, "but yer, yer a _nice_ girl, and I respect ya."

"Can't ya respect me _and_ kiss me?" Ivy said with a grin.

In the past Jimmy would've played Ivy for the possibility of a _release_ at some point, _any_ release, but after being with Thomas, he knew he just couldn't settle for anything--or _anyone_ \--else.

He _desperately_ wanted to be with Thomas. They hadn't been together for a week now, and he missed him terribly. Jimmy _needed_ to connect and _be_ with him. It'd become an all-consuming desire.

He felt a slight twinge of guilt, leading Ivy on, as she _was_ a nice girl. Still....

_Jimmy contra mundi_

He had to protect himself, whatever it took. So he took Ivy Stuart in his arms and kissed her.

@@@

Thomas found O'Brien alone in the courtyard. He walked up to her and hissed angrily in her ear, "Leave Jimmy _alone_."

"I don't understand, Thomas," Sarah said, the picture of innocence.

"Yes, you _do_ , Sarah," Thomas growled contemptuously. "We have a stalemate. Let's keep it that way, unless you'd like His Lordship to hear all about her Ladyship's soap."

"No need for tha'," said O'Brien calmly. "I was just tryin' to be the voice of _reason_."

Thomas eyed O'Brien suspiciously. "What I don't fathom is _why_ you'd try to _ruin_ us when you practically _pushed_ us together...?"

Sarah O'Brien's expression changed. She pursed her lips and cast her eyes downward.

Thomas studied her, and a realization slowly began to dawn on him.

" _Blimey_ , Sarah.... You didn't-- _you didn't know_ , did you???" Thomas exclaimed. "You thought Jimmy would be _upset_. You were _trying_ to start trouble for me, _big_ trouble, and it _backfired_."

O'Brien didn't look up or say a word.

Thomas grinned in amazement. "You conniving _witch_...."

O'Brien glared at Thomas. "Maybe Jimmy needs to do some thinkin' before he throws in with the likes of you, Thomas. We both _know_ yer not the most _stable_ post in the fence, now, don't we?"

Thomas bristled at these words, and his jaw twitched.

"Whatever thinking Jimmy needs to do, he can do it _without_ your help," he said. "You'll stop meddling with him, if you know what's good for you."

"Is tha' a _threat_ , Thomas?"

Thomas' red lips curved into that cool little smile. His face gave away nothing.

"What do _you_ think, Sarah...?"

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy had another date with Ivy the following week. He took her to see the picture "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." By the time he went to bed, he realized he couldn't go another night without being with Thomas.

 _I'll lose my bloody mind_ , he thought.

Jimmy waited until everyone was in bed and had time to fall asleep. Then he quietly got out of bed and crept over to check on Alfred. The soft snoring indicated he, too, was sound asleep. Jimmy stealthily left the room and shut the door, not making a sound.

He crept across the hall and noiselessly opened the door to Thomas' room. Then he entered, closed the door just as quietly, and set the hook latch. He crept over to where Thomas was sleeping and sat down on the bed next to him. As Thomas had done to him, he did to Thomas, kissing him tenderly while he slept.

Thomas smelled and tasted wonderful, and Jimmy kept right on kissing him.

Thomas stirred awake and was startled at first. Then he realized it was Jimmy and pulled him into bed with him. They kissed and held each other for a long time, neither saying a word. Finally, they paused. Jimmy sighed and rested his face against Thomas' neck.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"So I gather," Thomas whispered back, grinning in the darkness. "I missed you, too."

"I want t' _be_ with ya tonight, Thomas," Jimmy whispered. "Ya know, make love...."

"All right...," Thomas replied. "Is the door locked?"

"Yes, and Alfred was snoring when I left."

Thomas chuckled. "Good."

Jimmy pulled off his shirt and pajamas bottoms and tossed them to the floor. Thomas did the same.

"Can, can I... _do it_ to you, Thomas?" Jimmy whispered.

"Do _what_ , Jimmy?

"You know...be inside ya? Do ya like tha'?"

"Yes, I like it very much."

"Can ya tell me _how_ to do it the way ya like?"

Thomas got the petroleum jelly from the nightstand drawer and showed Jimmy how to use his fingers to prepare Thomas before entering him and stroke his sweet spot in the process. Jimmy was attentive, gentle, and eager to please.

When the time came to enter Thomas, Jimmy applied the jelly to his prick and positioned himself. He slowly pushed into Thomas. The feeling was warm and wonderful, so much _finer_ than anything Jimmy had ever experienced or imagined. Thomas moaned with pleasure, and Jimmy became so excited, he immediately came. He just couldn't help it.

Jimmy could feel his face growing hot with humiliation and embarrassment. It was like being thirteen again and unable to control his own prick. Then, much to his horror and shame, he realized tears were rolling down his face. He felt like a complete loser.

Growing limp, he pulled out of Thomas.

"Bloody _hell_...," he whispered.

"Are you all right, Jimmy?" Thomas sounded concerned.

Jimmy sighed and roughly wiped away the tears. "I can't even feckin' control m'self," he choked out softly. "I'm so sorry, Thomas. I _disappointed_ ya."

"You didn't disappoint me, Jimmy," Thomas whispered tenderly. "The fact that you even _care_ is so very lovely'."

"I've never had this problem before," Jimmy whispered. " _Please_ believe me, Thomas. I ain't _usually_ like this."

"Have you considered that I excite you far  _more_ than your female partners ever did?"

"True."

"You just need to get used to making love with _me_ , that's all," Thomas whispered soothingly. He took Jimmy into his arms and smiled in the darkness. "I think we can manage that, yes?"

Jimmy stroked Thomas' jaw and kissed him. "Do it to me," he whispered. "Show me how."

"Hmmm, are you sure you're ready?" Thomas asked.

"I'm sure."

"Lie on your side then."

Thomas repositioned himself behind Jimmy and nudged Jimmy's' top leg to bend. He shoved one of the pillows under it for support.

He dug out some jelly onto his fingers and slowly slid one finger into Jimmy.

"All right?" he whispered.

"Yes."

Thomas began moving his finger, back and forth, curling it against Jimmy's sweet spot, and Jimmy had to put his fist in his mouth the stifle a yelp.

Thomas repeated the process with two and then three fingers, slowly sliding them back and forth. Jimmy moved back against Thomas' fingers.

Thomas applied jelly to himself liberally. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh...."

Thomas slowly and gently moved into Jimmy, just a little. "When you enter, hold perfectly _still_ ," he explained, "take a couple of deep breaths and get your bearings. If you think you're going to come, think of something...unrelated to sex."

"Like cards or piano playin?"

"Yes," Thomas whispered. "Then start moving slowly, short thrusts at first, then deeper."

Thomas began to move, and Jimmy sighed a moan. It felt _so_ bloody good.

"Just takes practice," said Thomas, grinning. "I'll make sure you get _plenty_ of that."

Thomas started with short strokes. He reached around, took Jimmy's prick into his greased hand, and began stroking him as he pumped.

Jimmy had to muffle himself with a pillow or he would've awakened the entire floor with his moans and yelps.

Thomas moved on to longer, deeper strokes as he and Jimmy both neared climax. He swirled his thumb over the head of Jimmy's prick with each stroke. Jimmy was nearly insane with the pleasure of it.

"Ah, Jimmy I do _love_ you so," Thomas whispered hoarsely into Jimmy's ear. He planted several wet kisses in quick succession on his neck.

"I, I love ya, too, Thomas," Jimmy breathed. It was the first time Jimmy had ever told anyone, besides his parents, that he loved them. The words felt strange and foreign on his tongue, but he felt _safe_ saying them to Thomas.

Then Jimmy experienced the most powerful orgasm of his life. He yelled into the pillow and then began whimpering, losing all sense of himself and where he was, as he shot all over the washcloth Thomas had placed under his prick.

So, _this_ was what it was _supposed_ to feel like, making love. God almighty, it was so _intimate_. He felt _so_ exposed, but with Thomas, he knew he was _safe_.

Jimmy could feel his eyes filling again. He wiped them on the pillow. "So... _so intense_ ," was all he could whisper.

Then Thomas came, thrusting deep, and Jimmy could feel his prick convulsing inside of him and the warm glow as Thomas filled him with cum. Thomas whispered a long, low moan into Jimmy's hair, breathing his name as he shuddered through his climax. "Jiiiimmmmyyy, aaaaaaahhhh, Jiiimmmyyyyy...."

Afterwards, the two men lay in each other's arms for a long time.

"Tha' bloke ya cared fer, the one who died...," Jimmy whispered.

"Yes...?"

"What, what did he... _die_ of?"

Thomas hesitated a moment, then whispered. "Suicide. He was blinded during the war by mustard gas, and they were going to move him out of our hospital and into a facility for rehab. He didn't want to leave, so he cut his wrists the night before he was supposed to leave."

"I'm _sorry_ , Thomas," Jimmy whispered, obviously shaken by this. "I didn't mean t'make ya sad rememberin' it."

"'It's all right, Jimmy," Thomas whispered.

"After m'mum died, there was a time I didn't care so much 'bout livin'," Jimmy whispered. "I took risks: ran willy nilly in th'streets, walked on train tracks, jumped off bridges into rivers. The other boys thought I were _so_ bloody _brave_ , but I just didn't _care_ 'bout livin', tha's all. Were nothin' _brave_ 'bout it."

Thomas stroked Jimmy's hair.

Jimmy continued. "Tha's when I realized tha' riskin' yer life is _only_ brave if ya _care_ about livin'."

"I'm glad you made it through in one piece, Jimmy."

"So am I, Thomas."

@@@

Alfred couldn't see what Thomas and Jimmy were doing, but he could hear it. He'd awakened to find Jimmy's bed empty, and when Jimmy didn't return and wasn't in the bathroom, Alfred went by Thomas' door and listened. He couldn't hear anything, but he just knew Jimmy was in there.

Alfred remembered a trick his Aunt Sarah had taught him. He got the drinking glass from his bedside, slipped into the room next to Thomas', where the hall boys slept, put the glass to the wall, and put his ear to the glass. It acted as an amplifier, and he could hear soft voices in the room next door.

As Alfred listened, he was surprised to find that, rather than being disgusted, he was fascinated and maybe even a bit _jealous_ , not of being with a man, but of the _affection_ in Thomas' and Jimmy's voices. He'd never heard either of them sound _anything_ like that outside the room.

The soft laughter, the moans of pleasure; they were obviously having a good time, and whatever they were doing must've felt _amazing_. Nothing in Alfred's short life had _ever_ made him moan with pleasure like that. There was nobody he could talk to or laugh with so intimately. He'd never had a girlfriend or even touched a girl below the neck.

Alfred suddenly felt very lonely....

@@@

The next day, Alfred told O'Brien what he'd done.

" _Why_ didn't ya wake Mr. Carson?" O'Brien chided him. "He could've burst in on the two of 'em, and they'd be packin' their bags right now."

Alfred didn't want to tell her truth, that he couldn't tear himself away from the wall, that he wanted to hear _every_ _word_ Thomas and Jimmy said, that some small part of him was _envious_ of the closeness they shared.

"They seemed to be enjoyin' themselves," Alfred said. "I, I think they really _love_ each other, Auntie."

"So _why_ is Jimmy courtin' Ivy then?" O'Brien asked, feigning ignorance. "He has Thomas _and_ Ivy??? _You_ should be courtin' her, Alfred, _not_ him."

Alfred didn't say a word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Downton has a wine cellar now, not a pantry. A wine "pantry" for a spread like DA??? Come on.... A cellar was long overdue. :)

Thomas had been doing the wine inventory for several months, since Mr. Carson's tremors had become such that he wasn't comfortable handling the bottles anymore. Some bottles cost as much as L150 per dozen (for the 1870 Chateau Lafite, Thomas' favorite to pilfer back in the day), so a steady hand was critical.

Every month, Thomas would spend several hours going through the racks, pulling bottles, comparing the labels to the list, recording the number of bottles for each vintage, and compiling a list of wines that needed restocking. The order would then go to Berry Bros in London for fulfillment.

The wine cellar was lined with floor-to-ceiling wood racks and kept at a constant 55 degrees F, which made it an especially nice place to be on a hot summer day, such as this particular one. Thomas was about halfway through the inventory, and so far, he needed to reorder the 1893 Chateau Palmer, and the 1893 and 1900 Bordeaux.

The more common (and less costly) 1911 Bordeaux was plentiful. Last week, Lady Mary had complained about "only" having the 1911 in stock for an upcoming dinner party, when the 1900 was really "the civilized choice."

Thomas sighed. To have the delicious 1911 as the _only_ wine left for one's dinner party; _he_ should have such problems....

Thomas knelt to pull out several bottles from the bottom of one of the racks.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise, and the entire wine rack Thomas was in front of fell forward. It hit him and the stone floor with a deafening crash, sending glass shards and wine everywhere.

Thomas managed to jump partially out of the way as the rack began to topple, but the upper half of it caught one of his legs and pinned him down. He was drenched in wine, but mixed in with the wine was blood, and more was seeping out. He immediately felt excruciating pain in his right thigh.

Carson and Mr. Moseley came running in. They both gasped in shock.

"Good Lord, what happened???" Carson exclaimed.

"It just suddenly... _collapsed_ ," Thomas said from where he lay on his back under the rubble.

Mr. Moseley and Carson immediately began lifting the broken rack off of Thomas.

Jimmy ran in, and his eyes flew open in horror. He dropped to his knees in the slush of glass and wine and cradled Thomas' head in his arms.

"Are ya all right, Thomas???" he asked.

"My leg...." Thomas grimaced.

As the rack was lifted, Jimmy could see that Thomas' pant leg was torn, and there was a large piece of glass lodged in his thigh. The wound was bleeding profusely.

"What in God's name--" Mrs. Hughes stopped in her tracks, took one look at Thomas and said, "I'll tell Dr. Clarkson we need an ambulance." She hurried off.

"How do we stop the bleedin', Thomas?" Jimmy asked frantically. He was breathing fast and his eyes were huge and frightened.

"Elevate my leg first," said Thomas. Moseley raised Thomas' leg and put a box under it.

"High enough?" Moseley asked.

"Yes," said Thomas. "Jimmy, give me your hand."

Jimmy put his hand in Thomas'. Thomas placed the palm of Jimmy's hand on a spot between his hip and thigh. "Put your other hand on top, and press down. That should slow the bleeding."

Jimmy quickly pulled off the top of his footman's uniform, balled it up, and slipped it under Thomas' head so he wouldn't be down in the slush. Then he put his hands on the spot Thomas had indicated and pressed.

Jimmy was breathing even faster and trembling. "Blood is still comin', Thomas. It's, it's _still comin'_."

"Press _harder_...," said Thomas.

Jimmy did so, and the bleeding began to slow. "How's tha', Thomas???" His voice was high and shaky. "Better???"

"Yes," Thomas said weakly.

"Stay with me, Thomas," Jimmy breathed. "Stay with me. _Stay_ with _me_...."

"I think I'm going to pass out, Jimmy." Thomas whispered. He closed his eyes and lay still.

"Thomas??? Thomas??? _Thomas???_ " Jimmy was yelling.

Mrs. Hughes had returned, and she checked Thomas' pulse. "He's unconscious."

Dr. Clarkson arrived with the attendants and the stretcher. He quickly assessed the situation. "He needs to go to the hospital, but we have to stop that bleeding first."

"Just let us know what you need, doctor," Mrs. Hughes said.

"A better light would help."

Mr. Moseley left and quickly returned with the emergency electric candle. He held it over Thomas' leg, brightly illuminating the wound.

The doctor carefully wrapped Thomas' thigh above the chunk of glass. This slowed the bleeding well enough for the attendants to carefully move Thomas onto the stretcher. They propped his leg up on a pillow, strapped him in, and hurried through the house to the ambulance out back. Jimmy, Moseley, Mrs. Hughes, Carson, and the other house staff followed them out.

Thomas was loaded into the back of the ambulance, and Dr. Clarkson and one of the attendants climbed in next to him. Jimmy also moved to get in, but the other attendant stopped him.

"You can't ride in the ambulance."

"I _have_ t'go with him." Jimmy once again tried to get in.

"You _can't_ ride in the ambulance," the attendant repeated, shutting the doors. He got into the driver's side and started the engine.

"I _have_ t'go with Thomas!!!" Jimmy yelled, on the verge of hysteria. He was standing in the gravel in just his undershirt and trousers, which were covered in wine, blood, and glass shards.

The ambulance sped off down the driveway.

" _Thomas!!!_ " Jimmy shrieked, starting after the ambulance.

Carson grabbed his arm. " _James!!!_ " he yelled furiously.

Mrs. Hughes quickly put her hand on Carson's and said calmly, "Jimmy, go inside and change, and we'll go to the hospital."

Jimmy looked at her with a panicked, desperate expression, and she touched his arm. "Go and change."

Jimmy quickly glanced at his clothes and then at Mrs. Hughes. He ran into the house.

@@@

When Thomas awoke, the first thing he heard was snoring. Jimmy was asleep in a chair next to the bed, with his head resting on his arms at Thomas' side. His mouth was open slightly and a bit of drool was trickling down from the corner.

Thomas grinned weakly and ran his fingers through Jimmy's hair. Jimmy stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Thomas left his hand nestled in Jimmy's hair and drifted back to sleep.

@@@

When Thomas woke up again, Jimmy was sitting in the same chair, watching him. His face lit up as he saw Thomas awake.

"Thomas!!! How're ya feelin'?"

Thomas chuckled wryly. "Like I've been hit by a wine rack." He looked around and realized he was in the hospital.

"How long have I been here?" he asked.

"Two days," Jimmy replied.

Thomas studied Jimmy. He had circles under his eyes and looked exhausted.

"How long have _you_ been here?" Thomas asked.

"Two days."

Dr. Clarkson entered the ward.

"Well, good to see you awake, Thomas," he said. "You were very lucky indeed, that piece of glass _just_ missed the femoral artery."

Thomas met Dr. Clarkson's gaze, as they both realized how close he'd come to bleeding to death.

"You'll be laid up for awhile, but you should make a full recovery," Dr. Clarkson continued.

"Thank you for everything," Thomas said.

Dr. Clarkson grinned. "Your friend Mr. Kent here hasn't left the hospital for two days. He needs to go home now and get some rest, doctor's orders."

"You heard him, Jimmy."

"I'll leave in bit," Jimmy said, "now tha' I know Thomas is goin' to be all right."

Dr. Clarkson spoke with Thomas for a few more minutes and then left.

"The femoral artery, Thomas," Jimmy asked, "is tha' very serious?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes. A man can bleed to death in a matter of minutes. I saw it happen all the time during the war."

Jimmy looked shaken.

@@@

Thomas went home the following week. Jimmy and Moseley carried him upstairs to his room. He was on complete bed rest and could only be up with help to use the bathroom.

One morning, Thomas awoke to find Jimmy sitting next to the bed staring at him. He was still in his pajamas. He was shaking and looked terrified.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"I _lose_ everyone or everything I love, Thomas," Jimmy said quietly.

Jimmy looked like he might cry but didn't. Instead he rambled on in a low, shaky voice, trying very hard to remain calm. "M'best mate when I were twelve, he, he died of 'em measles, ya know, n', n' m'parents, well...n' every _pet_ I ever had died or _disappeared_.... I, I, have no other friends, no relations 'cept, uh, cousins who don't know me from _Jack_...."

Jimmy's face twisted in pain.

"N', n', when I saw ya lyin' there, n' all the _blood_ , n' it kept comin' n' we couldn't stop it, I thought fer _sure_ ya were a goner, too."

Jimmy began hyperventilating, and his voice started breaking.

"I _can't_ lose another person, Thomas. I, I, just _can't_. I'd rather _die_ m'self than go through tha' _pain_ again, _truly_ I would."

Thomas took Jimmy's hand firmly in his own.

"Jimmy, I've lost people, too, but I'm willing to take another chance to love _you_. Are you willing to take one with _me_? Am I worth it to you?"

"Ah, Christ, _yes_ , Thomas," Jimmy sobbed, "but I'm, I'm, so very _afraid_."

"It's all right to be afraid, Jimmy. But don't let it keep you from _loving_."

Jimmy continued to tremble. The tears he'd been fighting were sliding down his face, and he roughly wiped his eyes.

"You're stronger than you think, love," Thomas said. "Truly, you are."

Jimmy put his arms around Thomas and rested his head on his shoulder. He kissed Thomas' neck, savoring the taste and scent of his skin.

Thomas held him. Jimmy closed his eyes and stroked Thomas hair, which calmed him. Thomas was there, alive and safe. Touching him made it real. Jimmy's heart stopped pounding in his ears, and there was just the sound of the two men breathing.

"You all right, Jimmy?" Thomas asked softly.

"Yes," Jimmy said. "Can I just stay here awhile, like this?"

"As long as you like."

Thomas rubbed Jimmy's back. He suddenly chuckled. "The blind leading the blind. That's what we are."

"Quite a pair...." Jimmy murmured.

@@@

The following week, Thomas still wasn't supposed to be up on his own, but he was, as he had something he needed to do alone. He slid on his slippers and put on his dressing gown.

He left his room and slowly made his way down the hall. He held on to the banister and carefully took one stair at a time, one floor at a time....

He was in no rush.

He hobbled through the corridors, limping over to the doorway of the room where he knew he'd find Sarah O'Brien at this particular time of day.

And there she was.

"I _know_ it was you," he said calmly.

O'Brien looked up from her work.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Thomas."

Thomas moved closer to O'Brien.

"After they cleaned up the wine cellar, Jimmy did some investigating. He looked at the wood from the broken wine rack and at the wall. The braces had been tampered with, and so had the rack. Clean _cuts_ partially through, then _breaks_. You weren't very careful, Sarah. You left _evidence_."

There was a flicker of alarm in O'Brien's eyes, but she capped it quickly. "What evidence?"

Thomas grinned smugly. "I'm not going to tell you, I want you to drive yourself bloody mad trying to figure it out. Replaying it over and over in your sick little mind. You were _careless_ , Sarah, and it's going to cost you dearly."

Not since "Her Ladyship's soap" had Thomas seen such fear on O'Brien's face, and he knew he had her.

_We've moved from stalemate to check, Sarah._

"I want you _out_ of here," Thomas said. "Find a new position and give notice by the end of _this month_ , or I go to His Lordship with my evidence."

O'Brien looked down defeatedly.

Thomas limped back to the doorway, put his hand on the frame, and paused. He didn't turn around.

"You should hear what Jimmy wanted to do, Sarah, when he realized it was _you_ who did this to me, blimey.... Let's just say I'm glad he's on _my_ side."

 


	9. Chapter 9

With what had happened to Thomas, Jimmy hadn't been out with Ivy in several weeks, and his "courtship" needed stoking. Alfred had also been giving him the evil eye, so Jimmy figured he might as well torment him, as well.

"Ivy, love, will ya go dancin' with me tomorrow night?" Jimmy asked, quirking his eyebrows as he leaned over the kitchen island, where Ivy was working.

Ivy glanced up from her work, amused. "Are ya sure Mr. Barrow can _spare_ ya fer the evening, you being his nursemaid n' all?"

Jimmy grinned. "Quite sure, pretty girl. He's well on the mend n' m'nursin' duties are over."

Ivy tilted her head and smiled. "Then I _accept_ yer invitation, Mr. Kent."

Jimmy puffed up and nodded. He was just about to strut out of the kitchen, when Alfred said, "Jimmy, _why_ are ya courtin' Ivy when you're _really_ in love with Mr. Barrow???"

Jimmy felt as though he'd been slapped, but he played it off. He smirked at Alfred scornfully, as if he thought him barmy.

"I _knew_ ya were envious of me n' Ivy, gingerbread, but _blimey_ , is tha' the _best_ ya could dream up?"

Alfred was unfazed. He looked Jimmy squarely in the eye. "Ya don't even _care_ that you could _hurt_ her, do ya?"

"Not as much as _you'd_ hurt her, ya' clumsy ox," Jimmy said, "if ya took her dancin', tha' is." Jimmy grinned arrogantly and glanced at Ivy, who had stopped her work to watch the exchange.

"Ivy thinks ya love her," Alfred continued. "She thinks yer goin' to ask her t'marry ya. I heard her tellin' Daisy."

Ivy blushed bright pink. "Ya'd _no right_ eavesdroppin', Alfred," she said.

Jimmy felt a stab of guilt. _I never meant to hurt her...._

"I'm sorry, Ivy," said Alfred, "but ya need to know what Jimmy is _really_ about. He's _usin'_ ya. It's all about _him_."

_Jimmy contra mundi_

"Aw, shaddup, Alfred," Jimmy said, "ya jealous beanpole."

"Yer _in love_ with Mr. Barrow, n' yer _usin'_ Ivy to hide it," Alfred continued. "What a _selfish bastard_ ya are."

" _Shut_ yer bloody mouth, Alfred!!!" Jimmy snapped.

"I _heard_ you n' Mr. Barrow in his room together," Alfred said, his voice growing louder.

"Ya _liar_ , yer makin' it up!" Jimmy yelled. "He's _jealous_ , Ivy! So jealous he can hardly _stand_ it!"

"I heard ya _with_ him, Jimmy!" Alfred yelled back. "I heard ya... _doing things_ together!"

Jimmy exploded. "Liar! Yer jealous! Ya have _nothin'_ , ya brainless ninny! Just like tha' _bitch_ aunt of yers! So _stupid_ she leaves Her Ladyship's nail file when she boobytraps the wine cellar!"

Alfred turned beet red with anger. "At least I ain't livin' a _lie_ to cover up _bein' a NANCY!"_

Jimmy hauled off and slugged Alfred so hard, he flew back and slammed into the built-in hutch, sending jars of spices crashing to the floor, where they broke and scattered their contents.

Then Jimmy jumped on him.

Alfred and Jimmy began punching and kicking each other all over the kitchen, knocking over pots, pans, and dishes. Fists and food were flying everywhere. The noise was horrendous.

Ivy ran from the kitchen. "Help! Someone!"

Mr. Carson stepped out of his office. "What's happened, Ivy?"

"It's Jimmy n' Alfred! They're in the kitchen _killin'_ each other!"

Mrs. Patmore walked in from the garden with a basket of herbs and vegetables on her arm. She took one look at the ensuing battle and ran.

"Those boys are destroyin' each other _and_ the kitchen!" she screamed, joining Ivy in the hallway.

Carson had grabbed Molesley and Bates, and was headed for the kitchen.

"Stop fighting this _instant_!!!" Carson bellowed, as Molesley and Bates attempted to break up Jimmy and Alfred, who were rolling around in the sugar and flour trying to choke the life out of each other.

Bates grabbed Jimmy by the arms from behind, and Molesley grabbed Alfred. Alfred didn't resist Molesley, but Jimmy was like a wild animal, enraged and out of control. He fought John Bates' hold, and Bates tightened his grip and shook him violently.

"Stop it!" Bates hissed.

That did the trick, and Jimmy stood panting and seething, his chest heaving, as Alfred glowered at him. Both men were disheveled and bloodied, and the kitchen was a disaster, with broken crockery and spilt food everywhere.

Mrs. Patmore stood staring helplessly at the mess. " _Who_ is going to clean this up???" she yelled.

Nobody said answered her.

@@@

A few minutes later, Jimmy and Alfred stood in Carson's office. Carson was surveying them with a look of disgust on his face. Ivy sat with Mrs. Hughes.

The two young men were quite a sight with their torn uniforms, black eyes, cuts, and wild hair. They were both coated in flour and sugar, which also covered the kitchen floor.

"What an absolutely _disgraceful_ display," Carson said furiously. "Brawling in the house like common street thugs and _destroying_ the kitchen! I should fire you both with no reference."

Jimmy and Alfred stared straight ahead.

" _What_ started this?"

Neither man replied.

"Ivy?" said Carson. "Do you know how this all began?"

Ivy quietly relayed the verbal exchange between Alfred and Jimmy.

" _Who_ started the fisticuff?" Carson asked. " _Who_ threw the first blow?"

Ivy hesitated, and her eyes filled with tears. "Jimmy did, sir."

Jimmy puffed up.

"Alfred wouldn't _shut up_ , Mr. Carson," he said indignantly. "He kept sayin' things 'bout me, terrible _lies_. I _had_ t'stop him. I _had_ t'stop him from _lyin'_. What else was I t'do???"

Carson held up his hand. "All right James, that's quite enough."

But Jimmy continued ranting. "I _had_ to stop him from sayin' those _lies_ 'bout me, sir! He called me _horrible_ names, and he _wouldn't_ shut up! I _had_ to stop him! I _had_ to _shut him up!_ _I had no other choice!_

" _Enough_ , James!!!" Carson gave Jimmy a strange look, furious but incredulous, too.

"James, you are hereby given _notice_ ," Carson continued. "You'll receive a month's wages and are to be _gone_ from this house by the end of the week."

Alfred glanced at Jimmy with a hint of a smile on his bruised lips. Jimmy set his jaw defiantly and just stared straight ahead.

"Now, both of you go and _clean up_ that kitchen," said Carson. "The damage will be deducted from _both_ your wages."

@@@

Jimmy was up in his room later packing, when Thomas hobbled in, visibly upset.

"I'll talk to His Lordship, Jimmy," Thomas said. "He was so pleased with you as a valet."

Jimmy stopped packing and sighed. "It's all right, Thomas. Mr. Carson agreed t'give me a decent reference."

Thomas sat next to Jimmy on the bed. He was quiet a moment, then said. "With your training, you could likely find a position as a valet now, though you might have to go to York or London...."

"Tha's _too_ far away, Thomas," Jimmy said. "I _want_ to stay near _you_. I'll look for somethin' in the area and take whatever I can find."

Thomas was quiet, and Jimmy went back to packing. When Jimmy glanced up, he saw that Thomas was crying.

Jimmy clicked his tongue. "Aw, love...." He took Thomas' face in his hands, kissed his tears and then his lips. He held Thomas and stroked his hair.

"Don't worry, I'll be dandy," Jimmy said. "I always am."


	10. Chapter 10

Jimmy quickly found a groundskeeper position at the estate next door. He finally managed to visit Thomas late one night while Thomas was outside smoking. Jimmy emerged from the shadows, and the two men moved away from the house to embrace and kiss fervently for several minutes.

"God, I've _missed_ you, Jimmy," Thomas said, nuzzling his hair.

"I've missed ya, too, Thomas," said Jimmy. "I'd have come by sooner, but I was workin' dawn to dusk t'prepare fer a garden weddin'. I truly couldn't move by day's end."

"The work is very hard then?" Thomas asked, looking concerned.

"Now tha' the weddin's over, it's not too bad," said Jimmy. "Kind of a nice change, actually. I'm outdoors on m'own with the flora n' fauna. Folks leave me be as long as I keep things lookin' nice." Jimmy chuckled. "Probably best, me workin' alone...."

Thomas grinned smugly. "O'Brien has finally left us."

"Flown on her broom back t'Hades, has she?"

"India," said Thomas. "I suggested a going away party, but I wanted to have it _after_ she'd left, and nobody seemed to appreciate the idea, especially Alfred."

"More like a good _riddance_ party," Jimmy said, snickering. "What's the gingerbread- boy up to? Still gloating over my dismissal?" There was a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"He's learning to cook," Thomas replied. "There's some culinary school he wants to attend, but he has to take a test first. With any luck, we'll be rid of him soon, as well."

Jimmy took Thomas' hands. "I've a cottage at the back of the estate, love. It's not much, but it's m'own. Come be with me tomorrow night. I've been so _very_ lonesome fer ya...." Jimmy pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Thomas. "I've drawn a map to m'cottage. Please say you'll come."

Thomas looked at Jimmy longingly. "You know I will."

@@@

Thomas easily found Jimmy's cottage nestled among the trees at the edge of a field. It wasn't much to look at, but it appeared secure and well built.

"Welcome to m'humble home," Jimmy said upon opening the door.

Thomas walked into the single room, which had a small kitchen area with a sink and wood stove and a separate bathroom off the kitchen. In the room was a bed, a table with two chairs, and shelves holding all kinds of gardening equipment.

Several straw hats hung by pegs on the wall. Nearly a dozen pairs of leather gloves were laid out neatly on a shelf under the window. Thomas looked at them, puzzled.

"T'protect m'hands fer the piano," Jimmy explained.

"But why so _many_?"

"They get wet n' dirty durin' the day. I clean 'em n' lay 'em flat t'dry. Then I condition 'em n' they're ready to wear again. The pairs on the right are the driest."

Thomas grinned. Leave it to Jimmy to have an assembly line for his gloves.

There was a fire going in the stove, and the room was warm.

"Some tea, Thomas? Couldn't score any whiskey this week, I'm 'fraid." Jimmy closed the curtains and took off his shirt. Thomas was just about to decline the tea, when he saw Jimmy's body. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Blimey, Jimmy! _Look_ at you!"

Jimmy looked down at his bare chest and arms. "What, Thomas? Somethin' wrong?"

"God, _no_ ," Thomas said, surveying Jimmy with obvious pleasure. "You were perfect before, but look at your muscles now! _What_ have you been doing???"

Jimmy grinned his curly grin. "Liftin' buckets of dung to dump in flower beds, choppin' overgrown brush n' hedges, removin' stumps." Jimmy flexed his arms. "So, ya like it, do ya?"

"What do _you_ think?" Thomas asked, grabbing his bulging erection.

"Well, now," Jimmy said, moving towards him, "let's take care of tha' then." He slid his arms around the other man and began kissing his neck. "I want t'make love to ya how ya like it, Thomas. I _won't_ disappoint ya tonight."

Jimmy began undressing Thomas, and Thomas undid Jimmy's pants. Soon, they were both naked. Thomas got a look at Jimmy's legs, which were also more muscular.

"Marchin' 'bout th'grounds all day, love," Jimmy murmured in response to Thomas' staring, "often in the mud."

" _Blimey_...," Thomas breathed in appreciation. He grabbed Jimmy by his firm arse and kissed him ardently. Jimmy pressed Thomas down onto the bed and lay next to him. He got the petroleum jelly and applied a liberal amount to his fingers. He began gently moving them into Thomas, one at a time, kissing him deeply all the while.

Thomas moaned as Jimmy stroked his sweet spot, and the sound of it made Jimmy hard immediately.

"Bugger me standing up, Jimmy," said Thomas, his voice hoarse with lust. "I want to watch you move." He shook his head in awe. "I can't get over your body. You look... _amazing_."

Jimmy grinned at the praise. He got up and stood beside the bed, applying jelly to his prick while Thomas moved to the edge. He took Thomas legs and put them against his body and over his shoulders. "Daddy bloomin' Long-Legs," he said, laughing, as Thomas' legs towered well over his head.

"Blame my statuesque mother," Thomas said. He scooped out some jelly, and took his own prick in hand.

"Just tell me if I'm not doin' it how ya like," Jimmy said softly. He gently entered Thomas, and once again, the feeling was so exquisite, he immediately found himself on the verge of climax. He closed his eyes, took several deep breaths, and thought about trapping voles. That did the trick.

He began to move, slowly with short strokes, within Thomas.

Thomas' pale skin flushed pink, and his red lips parted in moans of appreciation. Thomas' eyes were black as he watched golden Jimmy moving rhythmically in the dim light, his muscles tensing with each thrust. "Christ, Jimmy," Thomas breathed. "How _gorgeous_ you are." Thomas' hand stroked his prick in sync with the thrusts.

Jimmy was in absolute ecstasy, and it showed on his face, as he positively glowed. The sight of cool, collected Thomas so undone and touching himself, combined with the heavenly feeling of being inside him, caused Jimmy to think about voles several times to pull himself back from the brink.

Jimmy felt so _connected_ to Thomas, as he'd never felt to anyone, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. Again, there was that giddy euphoria, that rapturous joy, in addition to the sweaty, heart-pounding, loin-aching, I-could-fuck-you-forever lust.

"Faster, Jimmy, _harder_ ," Thomas said urgently. Jimmy bent over Thomas, supporting himself on his arms, and pounded into him. Thomas wrapped his legs around Jimmy's waist and, with his free hand, drew Jimmy down for a kiss.

Sweat was dripping off of Jimmy, landing in beads on Thomas, as they met halfway for the kiss. Jimmy snaked his tongue deep into Thomas' mouth. That was all it took, and Thomas was coming all over a dish rag and moaning Jimmy's name loudly, for Jimmy's shack was so far from the main house or any other building that nobody would hear him.

Jimmy slammed against Thomas a few more times, and then he came, long and loud. "Ah, _Chriiiist_ , Thomas!" he exclaimed. He moaned and panted. Then he laughed with the sheer joy of it. "Ah, Jesus, Mary n' _Joooooseph_...."

Thomas laughed too, and then Jimmy pulled out and collapsed on top of him. They made love two more times, late into the night. Jimmy took Thomas once more, and then Thomas took Jimmy from behind, as he had during Jimmy's first time, kissing and nuzzling his neck all the while.

Afterwards the two kissed gently and tenderly until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Thomas left right before dawn. Jimmy watched him as he walked off across the green field and faded into the grayness, and he was overwhelmed by his love for the man.

 _I'm no longer whole without Thomas,_ Jimmy realized.

The epiphany humbled him.

@@@

Alfred was accepted to culinary school. Shortly thereafter, Carson's tremors forced him to retire, and, as under butler, Thomas was the logical choice to replace him.

With both Alfred and Carson gone, Thomas approached His Lordship about bringing back Jimmy. His Lordship said that, as butler, it was his decision.

Jimmy came back but as a groundskeeper, as he'd concluded that he just wasn't any good under authority (even Thomas'). Jimmy had never considered himself an outdoorsman, but he'd discovered a natural affinity for gardening in addition to his music. For there was music in nature, and it inspired him.

He took pride in "his" gardens and enjoyed working with the growing things: taming them, training them, battling their foes. If he gave them exactly what they needed when they needed it, they rewarded him with their health and beauty. He puffed up with pride when the Crawleys and their guests raved over his gift with roses, his creativity in arranging the potted plants, or his skill in coaxing a vine around a topiary.

Jimmy and Thomas spent most nights together. As with his previous employer, Jimmy had a cottage. Jimmy would come up to the servants' hall for meals, and after dinner he and Thomas would play cards or he'd play the piano. Then he'd either slip into Thomas' room after everyone had gone to bed, or Thomas would accompany him back to the cottage. Even at night, Jimmy knew the grounds by heart. They'd walk hand in hand, safe under the cover of darkness.

@@@

Jimmy had been putting it off because apologies were difficult for him and as a result, rare. But he knew she deserved one. He finally found her alone in the kitchen.

"I'm _truly_ sorry fer hurtin' ya, Ivy," Jimmy said. "I never meant to."

"But ya _did_ ," Ivy said quietly, not looking up from the pastry dough she was rolling out. "Very much."

Jimmy was quiet a moment. Then he said, "I enjoyed bein' with ya, especially goin' dancin.' I was hoping that maybe, maybe...we could be friends...?"

"Perhaps in time," Ivy said, "but not now." She stopped her work. "I understand why ya did it, Jimmy. That's doesn't excuse it or make it less hurtful, but I _do_ understand. Ya were trying to protect yerself. So ya _used_ me."

"I had no choice, Ivy," Jimmy said. "I didn't make the world the way it is, I'm just tryin' to _live_ in it."

"As we _all_ are," said Ivy. " _Every_ one of us."

"Of course...."

Ivy managed a smile. "Thank ya fer apologizing, Jimmy. I know 'twasn't easy fer ya."

"You're a beautiful girl, Ivy, inside n' out," Jimmy said. "Ya deserve a gent worthy of yer heart."

Jimmy went back outside. It was beginning to rain, and he still had work to do before ending his day. He was preparing the gardens for winter: raking, pruning, moving things to the greenhouse. The plants knew what they needed to do, and so did he. He liked that about his job.

Jimmy also liked that he was back to living just one life, though it was very different from his old one. Thomas Barrow had not only slipped into his loneliness, but into his heart, as well, and taken _possession_ of it. In the past, just that _prospect_ would've scared the hell out of Jimmy. But with Thomas, Jimmy knew his heart was _safe_.

In his old life, "Jimmy contra mundi" had been his creed.

In this new one, "Nunc scio quid amor," (Now I know what love is), had taken its place....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
